Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 16 all new contestans to Camp Wawanakwa, which is now cleaned up, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 9, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Plus, this season has a completely new format, which will be detailed on.... Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants Contestant History Voting History Episode 1 - Newbies Chat (1) Chris: Welcome to the island, everyone! Chat and get to know each other! ' Patrice: *looks around* Wow, it's really great to be here, guys! :D Jordan: Sure *walks to the cabins* so we're sleeping here Christian? Tiffany: *Looks around* Ugh! I still can't believe they wouldn't let my butler come! It's so unfair! Portia: *arrives* This island is so cute. :) Tiffany: This island is so nasty! I'm suing, I hope you know! Ugh! My daddy will destroy you, Chris! Jordan: *goes inside the cabins and takes a deep breath* Ah the smell of woods, just like home. *get's a deer head out of his bag and hangs it on the wall* Tiffany: Making me stay here? *Sighs* There better be money in this for ME! And I mean.... MEEEEEEEE! *Looks at cabins* Are you kidding me? We have to stay in there? Ah! No! Jordan: *walks out of the guys cabin* Yeah lady out open in the woods. *spits on the ground* Tiffany: You're sick! Ugh! Vic: Oh quit your whining! God, I've beaten the crap out of scrawny punks who don't complain as much as you do! Tiffany: YOU, SHUT IT! I don't care who you've 'beaten up!' NO ONE CARES! I HOPE YOU GO FALL DOWN SOME STAIRS! Also... MY DADDY WILL SUE YOUR ***! *Laughs demonically* Vic: *he raises an eyebrow* Really? Great we got a spoiled rich brat over here who doesn't even know how the law works. Considering the threat you threw my way would be grounds for me suing you. I can tell you're gonna be a joy to talk to. Tiffany: Spoiled little brat? I know how the law works. And... I HATE YOU! You know... you could just get out of here... NOW! >.> Vic: *he chuckles a bit to himself* Wow, don't take much to get you rilled up, does it princess? Brendan: Ello' peeps. Tiffany: *To Vic* No... it doesn't... AND WHEN I GET RILED UP, I DESTROY ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! Oh wait, I DO THAT ALL THE TIME! Angelina: Who wants a piece of this? *poses in a innapropiate way* (No one told me this started >:c ) Challenge (1) '''Chris: Tonight's challenge will take place TODAY, SATURDAY, DECEMBER 21ST AT 9 PM EST. ' '''Chris: For today's challenge, you guys will obviously be competing individually. The winner of this challenge will nominate two contestants from each team for elimination. For today, you will have to do a sequence of challenge, here is the order you must execute the challenge in: *'*runs out into water*' *'*swims to buoy*' *'*swims back*' *'*empties puzzle pieces*' *'*begins puzzle*' *'*prepares to finish puzzle*' *'*finishes puzzle*' *'*raises flag and wins*' You all even get your own special sections too, which only YOU can edit in. READY..... SET.... GO! YOU MUST DO THIS IN SEPERATE POSTS. ' Angeline's Thread Brendan's Thread Cassidy's Thread Cassidy :*runs into water * come on Clyde leave me alone Daniel's Thread Jordan's Thread Jordan: YEAH YA'LL *runs into the water* Jordan: *swims to buoy* Jordan: *swimming back* eventhought this was completely useless it was nice! Loni's Thread Loni: MY PLASTIC SURGERIES WON'T BRING ME DOWN *runs out to water* Loni: *Swims to Buoy* Loni: *Swims back* Loni: *empties puzzle pieces* Mack's Thread Mark's Thread Mark: I didn't understand what to do...but ok *runs out into water* Mustachio's Thread Mustachio:Our lives have led to this my friends *falls face first into the water and aimlessly floats out into the water* *gurgles* Patrice's Thread Pixie's Thread Portia's Thread Portia: *runs out into water* Portia: *swims to buoy* Tiffany's Thread Tiffany: THERE BETTER BE MONEY IN THIS FOR ME! *Runs out into water* Tiffany: *Swims to buoy* Tiffany: *Swims back* Tiffany: *Empties puzzle pieces* Tiffany: *Begins puzzle* Tiffany: *Prepares to finish puzzle* Tiffany: *Finishes puzzle* Tiffany: *Raises flag and wins* Trevor's Thread Tylah's Thread Vic's Thread '*runs out into water* *swims to buoy* *swims back* *empties puzzle pieces* *begins puzzle* *prepares to finish puzzle* *finishes puzzle* *raises flag and wins* Chris: Vic wins IMMUNITY! Vic, you must now nominate 2 males and 2 females for elimination. Cassidy: of course and I'm gonna be nominated because I'm weird Vic: I'll nominate Mark, Mack, Tylah and... Cassidy, cause you just jinxed yourself. Sorry guys I can't really make a straight up decision since I ain't gotten to know most of ya yet. Sorry y'all. Cassidy : of course Trevor: (sighs) even though i didn't really do anything, i'm pretty tired... Chris: Alright. Mark, Mack, Tylah, and Cassidy are all nominated for eviction, and none of those four are not allowed to vote, nor is Vic unless there is a tie. As for the rest of you, you have to either e-mail me your vote at my email, npd1998812@gmail.com with the title of the email, "Vote", and cast your vote. You have until 9:37 PM EST tomorrow, Sunday, December 22 to cast your vote for either Mack, Mark, Tylah, or Cassidy. Vic: Yo like I said, it's nothing personal. Besides you were the one getting down on yourself. If anything this should tell you to stop assuming stuff ya don't know. Mustachio:*coughs out a small fish* I have won! *hugs a tree tightly* Trevor: tree hugger maybe? Cassidy:* whispers to Trevor* maybe he's lost Mack: OH NO! I'm gonna get eliminated D: WHY! Daniel: Already? Mark: What I had to do anyway? (Aw, superfast challenges....I hate them ;.;) Jordan: This challenge was indeed really fast Mack: I Know, and i had to go to sleep (Timezones, i also asked NDuke if he could post pone the chalenge D: ) Cassidy : um Mack is your name short for something? Loni: My name is LONI ANDERSON AND YOU MUST PAY RESPECT TO THE PLASTIC QUEEN! Mack: No, but my name used to be Maxy? Cassidy: (laughs) wait....really? Mack: Yeah, but i hated that name Cassidy : I see why did people make fun of you Mack: Because i was good in class :): Cassidy : I get made fun of cause I can talk to ghosts : Mack: EH! Who cares, ut do you have friends Cassidy : well besides Dusk no everyone thinks I'm weird Mack: WHAT! You have ONE! I HAVE ONE ;( Cassidy: one what Mack: One Friend Cassidy :what's his name Mack: I SAID YOU HAVE ONE FRIEND, and i have none ;( Cassidy: oh why Mack: No one likes a smart loner, they call me a nerder Cassidy :I'm sure you will have a friend someday but for now I'll be your friend Mack: YAY! Wait, "For now" Cassidy ;what does that mean Mack: WHY DID YOU SAY, "For now" Trevor: (whistles) Mustachio:I have many friends. *grins widely* Jordan: *looking around* How long does it take before someone is cut? Pixie: *bounces in place and wraps her arms around Cassidey* Don't worry girly girl, I've got your back~ Cassidy : huh (CONF)I feel awkward yet safe Mark: I think I am going >.< Cassidy : don't worry Mark I'm sure Tylah will leave cause she's the most inactive Trevor: (CONF) If i even want to guarantee i'm gonna be safe in the coming weeks, i'll need to be a lot more active. Jordan: Well ya'll 4 are all in danger Mark, It could be a close call. Vic: (CONF) Dang, didn't know I'd cause so much chaos by just kinda randomly selecting people. Trevor: (sarcastically) i wonder when the elimination ceremony's gonna begin... Vote (1) Chris: By a vote.... of..... 4-4-2-0...we have a tie..... Vic, you must break the tie between Cassidy and Tylah... Vic: I vote for.... Tylah, sorry.. Chris: Tylah, you're out! *snuffs torch* Pixie: See girly girl? Pixie's got ya' covered! *squezzes Cassidy onto her chest* Jordan: I told you it was a close call, *spits on the ground* Mack: Wait, WHO GOT 0 VOTES! PLZ BE ME! Daniel: Uh.... Angelina: *snaps* Drama!! I love it. Jordan: I bet ya'll do Letoya. Angelina: *sits on a log and crosses legs* Jordan: Man I hope we have a hunting challenge that would be so cool. Portia: I hope we have a fashion show challenge. That would be wonderful. :) Jordan: Fashion is such a waste of time, put on some comfortable jeans, a t-shirt that fits good and some firm shoes and if it's needed a cap, you're ready to go. Portia: *rolls her eyes* Trevor: (sarcastically) i'll have to remember that... Angelina: If there was a fashion challenge, I'm guaranteed to win. *smiles gleefully* Portia: Sure. Angelina: Are you saying that I have no fashion!? *has a look of disgust in her face* Portia: You're a stripper. You barely wear any clothes. I will say that I like your blouse though. Cassidy : Yay thanks pixie! Episode 2: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Rock Chat (2) Daniel: So... How are all of you? Mack: I'M FINE! :) WANNABE FRIENDS WANNABE FRIENDS PLEASE! Jordan: *spits on the ground* I'm bored ya'll, let's burn some wood! Mack: OKAY! *burns Jordan's bag* ;) i think that had wood in there Jordan: *pushes Mack out of the cabin* Dude are you crazy? You just burned pictures of my family!! Daniel: D: w-what!? Mack: WH-WHAT D: !? I DIDN'T MEAN TO! *gets out bucket of water* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jordan: *pour water on his bag but the fire won't go off* What did you do with that fire? Mack: I, uh, DON'T KNOW, i think it's because this is a wooden cabin :/ Daniel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I hope it doesn't produce smoke! Jordan: It smells like car oil *picks up his bag and throws it outside and pour some more water on it* Mack: THE CABIN'S ON FIRE, LOOK AT THE SMOKE! Jordan: Get something so it goes out!!! *pouring water of his bag that is still on fire* Daniel: *starts wheezing* I... have. Asthma! Mack: OH NO! I'll help *urns some photos of Daniel's mother* SMOKE CURES ATHMA RIGHT? Jordan: *get's Daniel out of the cabins, MACK HELP NOW GET SOME WATER!!!! Mack: *gets toilet water* I'LL HELP Jordan: *throws some water over his bag and the fire is finally gone* Mack: YAY! But we need smoke to Cure Daniel's Athsma *burns daniel's childhood toys which daniel keeps in his bag for some reason* YAY! I'm helping Daniel: MY DAD GAVE *coughing and wheezing* t-that to m-ME!! *starts crying* Mack: Oh then this *burns Daniel's Scrapbook filled with memories of his dad* Daniel: MY DAD *coughing and wheezing* IS.......D-d-...d-.... *crying* A-and y-you.... Jordan: Dude *grab Mack by his colar and drag him to the lake and hold his head underwater* ARE YOU CRAZY!! Daniel: *still coughing and crying* ....D.....de....dea..... Mack: Sorry, i'll help O.O *gets out pictures of Mack's Mom* Okay!? *throws in fire* Daniel: *coughing more and more* More.... s..smo.....k.. *passes out and drops asthma inhaler into fire by accident* Mack: DAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *burns hand trying to grab Asthma inhaler* OW *grabs Asthma inhaler* `Cassidy : *in the girls cabin* I can't believe I made it hooray! For self esteem Mack: *gives daniel Asthma Inhaler, while burnt* Ow, take it Daniel: *unconscious while the asthma inhaler crumbles into ashes before reaching his hand* Cassidy: *sniffs* I smell smoke ..weird well Carla should I check on chef? Mack: *calls ambulance* HELP! I ALMOST KILLED THIS GUY DANIEL! From Behind the Scenes! Paparatzi: Oh Yeah,more more *takes pictures of Daniel* Mack: GET OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOUR HELPING! Paparatzi: I'm helping my magazine Mack: GET LOST! Paparatzi: *leave* Vic: *he comes back from sitting alone at the lake* Wow... gone for an hour and I miss all this Mack: DANIEL'S DYING FROM ASTHMA HELP Cassidy : oh great *goes into boys cabin and gives Daniel a inhaler Vic: What are you... *Notices Daniel twitching on the ground* Holy crap! *Reaches down into his pocket and grabs his own inhaler. He presses it up to Daniel's mouth and gives it two puffs.* Daniel: *starts coughing but slowly waking up thanks to Vic* Challenge (2) Chris: Will take place tomorrow, December 24 at 5:30 PM EST Category:Current